My Touch, Your Chill
by felis snape
Summary: The wizarding world is involved in a perilous future, while 24 years old Harry Potter has to secretly ally himself to Professor Severus Snape in order to stop the rising of a new Dark Lord. HP/SS and some LM/DM. R&R! *NEW CHAPTER*
1. Murders and Meetings

Summary:: The wizarding world is involved in a perilous future, while 24 years old Harry Potter has to secretly ally himself to Professor Severus Snape in order to stop the rising of a new Dark Lord. HP/SS and some LM/DM. R&R!

**RATING:: **The rating is currently PG-13, but it will be changed to R when the time comes. There is **SLASH** ahead, and if you have a problem with it, do NOT read this.

Author's note:: Ah well. This is a really short chapter – about 7 pages – but chapters will get longer later. Oh, English is NOT my first language, and if you spot any mistakes while reading this, please warn me in your review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:: The Harry Potter series and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, The Goddess of The Quill. I'm just… um… _borrowing_ them to make my humble attempt of a fanfiction. Don't sue, don't ask. YOU CAN FLAME ME THOUGH!

**{ My Touch, Your Chill }**

**Authored by Felis Snape**

**Chapter 1**

**Murders and Meetings**

*~*~*~*~*

As soon as he closed the house's door, the tall, slender man turned to the long and twisting alley, the chattering of the many unoccupied passers-by disturbing his already sensitive ears – which irritated him profoundly.  Cursing, he lighted a cigarette purely out of habit, and some moments later was definitely calmer – even though he still felt a tinge of annoyance towards those filling the already small space there was to walk on.

The man was what most female and some male would find _attractive_. He had long auburn hair, which was impeccably tied back in a black silken lace. His facial features where also flawless – while his face looked rather boyish, maturity was evident, as it looked sharpened by the years. The pale skin gave the impression it was made out the finest Chinese porcelain, contrasting with the long eyelashes framing his midnight-blue eyes that shone other tones of blue when reached by light – probably moonlight in his case. Burgundy robes - made of a material that only a select few would ever get their hands on - billowed behind him as he made his way down the alley. It was curious really, that a man with his excelling amount of elegance managed to walk unnoticed by the crowd of wizards that surrounded him. 

As he paced on, a sudden a desperate shriek was heard from inside a house, and while it silenced most of people near by, it almost deafened him.

Still unnoticed, the man disappeared, a deadly smirk formed on the youthful visage.

*~*~*~*~*

The earliest lights of dawn woke the 24 years old Harry Potter, who had to his own displeasure fallen asleep beside the windowsill on the previous night – he had been reading a book, and even though he had acquired a taste for reading as he grew up to be the man he was today, there were some books such as _Hogwarts – A History _that were still not part of his petite list of 'extremely enjoyable books', or even on his larger list of 'readable' ones. Muttering darkly, he wondered why in God's name he had ever promised he would read the damn book.

Sleeping on the floor is not something the majority of people would find comfortable – be them wizards or not – and as he painfully stood up he found out he was no different. His back was stiff, a knot of tense muscles aligned along his spine and encircling his shoulders, to his further discontentment. After failing to unclench the muscles by stretching, Harry lazily dragged himself to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, so noises of falling water and teeth being brushed were all that could be heard. When the door was finally re-opened again, this time much more gently - to the Door's sake - Harry was looking considerably tidier and most definitely more awake. His hair, however, still remained the usual mess, but now instead of looking clumsy, it was looking more along the lines of 'sexy'.

Everyone knows that boys and girls change a lot during their life, both physically and mentally. Well, some people do tend to change less than others – but this was not Harry's case. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Harry had changed considerably, and I must say – _he changed for better_. He was no longer the small and skinny boy– even if he wasn't what I would call tall, he was not short either. His body was now covered in well-defined muscles, they were surely not overly defined, fitting him perfectly – a product of many years of training with the Elves and a lot of Quidditch in the spare time. Emerald green eyes burned in a fusion of experience and innocence. Yes, those eyes were the most marking part of Harry Potter – they had seen horrors, they were eyes of a person who had suffered a harsh life – and also, the eyes of a person that found the will and strength to carry on, never ceasing to find joy and beauty in living.

There was a scratching noise on the panoramic window, and Harry, who was now distractedly preparing his 'Effortless Everyday Breakfast' (E.E.B.), didn't seem to be hearing the noise (or maybe he was just plainly ignoring it). It was only when the E.E.B. was finally ready that Harry turned around to look at the window, giving sign that he had indeed acknowledged the sound. As he jerked it open, the extremely irritated owl flew in, and after attacking Harry, she headed for the cage where Hedwig was perched with her two daughters (Charmelia and Artemis), dropping and extremely crumpled copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the dinning table in its way. Settling itself between both daughters, the owl turned its back to Harry, who smiled knowingly. He was sure that if Hedwig had lips, she would be grinning. Well, she _did_ hoot.

After he had finished with eating his eggs (luckily, the newspaper hadn't fallen on them – but it _was_ a narrow miss), he reached for the paper, and the massive headline that caught his eyes made his heart sink. 

NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC MURDERED__

Amelia Archemplot, recently named the new Minister of Magic, was found dead inside her own house, situated in the small town of Hillingtop. She was cruelly murdered by a deadly curse still not recognized by the Ministry. All the people that were around or walking along the alley that runs in front of the house at the time of the murder were interrogated, and none of them claimed to see anything unusual or any suspect. The Ministry will now have to solve yet another…

Harry sighed sadly, the memory of Amelia crossing his mind. Fudge had resigned in the middle of Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts, claiming that he hadn't been competent when he disbelieved the coming back of Voldemort. Many tried to replace him, but all failed, which led to an economical instability of the Wizarding World as a whole (of course there were some exceptions, such as the Malfoys, who didn't loose a Knut).  Amelia, a pretty muggle-born witch educated in France, became a candidate - after being the Minister for two weeks she changed the situation considerably, and proved to be the only hope of the Wizarding Society.

Now, she was dead.

Another sigh, as Harry searched his pocket for the owl's payment. When he had its five Knuts in hand, he put it inside the small leather pouch tied to the owl's leg, who left still glaring angrily at Harry (it looked like the owl had been…uh…flirting with Charmelia).

It was a moment before Harry decided what he should do now – he was most definitely concerned as to what solution the Ministry would come up with, and even though he could just wait for the journal of the next day, Harry felt this curious urge to see Dumbledore. Besides, it had been eight years since he'd last seen the man.

*~*~*~*~*

Some time later, Harry was already in Hogsmeade. He was not as tidy as he had been when he left his house, as a result of a disastrous attempt to apparate – he ended right on top of an old paranoid witch, who in return, blessed him with more than 12 different curses. Harry never had luck with these wizarding ways of transportation – the Floo Powder, Apparating, Portkeys and a couple of others. At least I can manage a broom though, he thought.

Harry decided it would be best if he went to Hogwarts using the secret passageway that he used in his third year at school. The passageway proved to be still open – no obstacles were in his way to Hogwarts. Actually, it wasn't noticeably changed, and Harry felt like a third year all over again as he paced towards that castle that now felt a tad alien to him. Deep down he wished Hogwarts wasn't changed, much like the passageway – he wished the building was still the homely castle that seemed to be trapped in time, as if the clawed fingers of time hadn't reached it yet.

And when he finally did get to Hogwarts, he knew that his wishes were granted. Hogwarts was still the same – moving staircases, living portraits… It was all still there, and for a second he believed he had never left Hogwarts – that he had spent only two days away, and not eight years. But then he remembered his years with the Elves, and his heart was at peace, for they were splendid years - when he had learned much of what he knew today, where he had felt and endless peace inside his heart. And some of the sorrow that had been in him when he had to part the Elves two weeks ago came back.

Knowing that it was a waste of time to feel sorrow when he was back at Hogwarts at last, Harry pushed the feeling aside, and picked his way to Dumbledore's office. He made sure he went through the less used corridors, and with tremendous luck, no student crossed his path. No one knew he was back in the wizarding world (in fact, few knew he had gone to study with the Elves… for most he had just simply traveled or something), and he wanted things to remain this way for as long as possible. Being the subject of gossip (again) wasn't the best choice of return. He shivered as he imagined a photograph of himself covering the front page of the Daily Prophet.

The Gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's office looked up when he came, and Harry thought to see it grin briefly.  Before he could even start naming all the possible sweet that could serve as a password to the office, the Gargoyle jumped aside, allowing his entrance without even questioning him. Harry smiled gratefully, but this time the Gargoyle remained motionless, as if it had always been just a statue.

He knocked on the door twice, and a few moments passed without a response. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Harry lifted his face, and for a moment Dumbledore just looked at Harry, surprise and fondness in his eyes. Harry smiled, and Dumbledore did so too.

"Harry, I would never have guessed the day I'd see you again would be today! It is indeed a very pleasant surprise." Dumbledore pulled Harry into a light hug and then motioned him to sit down.

"Tea?" Harry nodded curtly, and after some seconds found himself holding a mug of some tea he couldn't recognize. "I imagine those years with the Elves were brilliant. I myself always wanted to live with them for some time, but they only allowed me to see them for thirty minutes!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, in what seemed a gorgeous memory.

"Yes, they are beautiful. I remember I wasn't able to study during the first couple of weeks, all I could do was gape in awe as they tried to teach me!" Harry's eyes too shone with his memories. He sipped a bit of his tea, before continuing. "I'm glad I've returned to the wizarding world though. In the last years I began to miss the sight of humans, to hear them talk about nothing… Ah well. I guess I'll miss the Elves too!"

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Do Hermione and Ron know about your return?" For some reason, Harry hadn't thought about warning Hermione or Ron, and now he felt butterflies in his stomach. How would they react? 

"No, Professor. I know they got on with their lives, and now I believe that I am just a fond memory for them. Gods, I feel that way myself! Meeting them again will be very awkward… but I guess it must happen, sooner or later." Harry realized he had been starting to babble. I look like a first year, trying to make friends! Dumbledore was looking at him knowingly, as If he knew exactly what was going on in his head. He probably did know.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron always loved you deeply. They were extremely worried when you left without warning – if I remember correctly, you never told them you were going to study with the Elves. Their sixth year was terrible - they kept worrying about you. And so was their seventh year. I do not blame you, but I must tell you that it did hurt them a lot. Sirius too, was very worried. I'm glad you told Remus at least – he helped Sirius a lot, and told him you were fine. Oh, and do call me Albus, Harry." Albus sounded grave, and Harry felt guilty.  He was about to say something when Dumbledore continued "There is someone coming up…excuse me, Harry."  Dumbledore stood, and walked towards the door. Harry too, stood up, but went to sit in the corner of the room, not wanting to disturb the visitor (and also, not wanting to be seen). He chose the perfect corner, where a shelf stopped the visitor from knowing he was there.

"Severus! What brings me the pleasure of your company?"

It was Snape! Harry shifted position, and saw Snape look directly at him. The man walked towards him, curiosity in his face. Harry smiled, as Snape walked to stand in front of him.

Well, Snape most definitely was NOT smiling back.

*~*~*~*~*

The dull sound of leather-soled boots meeting the stone floor in a furious pace echoed throughout the corridor - any student who might have been wondering about that particular area of the dungeons at that time would have recognized the sound immediately and would have fled that area rapidly. In other words, run for their lives.  After all, Snape's stride was unmistakable, unforgettable, and most of the time, a sign of trouble.

So, as Severus skillfully made his way through the corridor, he didn't meet any crowds of loud and disorganized students – just a few quiet pupils who almost unsuccessfully managed not to whimper when he glared at them. 

The destination the Professor was aiming at was soon reached, and Severus muttered the password – Casey's Cheesy Chops – to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. The gargoyle looked at him uncertainly, and after a few moments of speculation, (clearly she thought that Severus was a threaten to the Headmaster's health) decided to open the entrance for him. The Gargoyle too, was gifted with a glare.

As soon as Severus hand was almost touching the handle, Albus opened the door in the annoyingly precise instant. Albus smiled, the same old twinkle to his eyes, so warm – but to Severus it was also disconcerting. 

"Severus! What brings me the pleasure of your company?"

Severus was about to answer when a movement on the corner of the room caught his eyes. Despite he wasn't what I would call curious (he normally wouldn't care less), unusual curiosity drew him to wonder what was it that was making those movements. For some mysterious reason he felt the heaviness of dread on the pit of his stomach. Still silent, he walked past Dumbledore, reluctantly, and towards the corner where The Moving Thing was – he couldn't see what exactly was it, as his sight was blocked by one of the many shelves stood right beside it, so only a moving shadow could be seen.

When he did find out what it was – or better, WHO it was, he felt his heart stop, his breathing process cease, and all he could do - strange as it may seem - was gape.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT.

So he really had a reason to dread then. For sitting down on the Headmaster's armchair, holding a cup of tea, and now looking up at him with a smile – a smile – on his lips, was none other than Harry Potter.

*~*~*~*~*

ABOUT THE ELVES:: Harry left in his sixth year to study with Elves, and only  Dumbledore and Remus knew that. You'll find out he reason why he left later on.

SHOULD I CONTINUE???

R&R.


	2. Ansuz, Kenaz and Beorc

Summary:: The wizarding world is involved in a perilous future, while 24 years old Harry Potter has to secretly ally himself to Professor Severus Snape in order to stop the rising of a new Dark Lord. HP/SS and some LM/DM. R&R!

  
RATING:: Same as before.

  
Author's Notes:: I know I took a while to update, but I'm a bit busy with school... Well, the chapter is here at last! Uh… the characters may seem a bit OOC…

  
Thanks:: Nut 2 Jules, WittchWay, Jess the Great, The Red Dragons Order, Leigh, Arwen Rayne, Cosmic Reindeer, Keira.

  
Disclaimer:: I do not own the characters. Unfortunately. Rowling owns them. Don't sue, don't ask.

  
**{ My Touch, Your Chill }**

**Authored By felis snape**

**  
Chapter Two**

**Ansuz, Beorc and Kenaz**

Half an hour had passed since Snape had the most unfortunate second in the last ten years – an immense lack of luck led him to the Headmaster's office in the precise moment when Harry Potter had decided to visit Albus, after disappearing for eight years. And it seemed fate was decided _not_ to please Severus – now, he sat in the Headmaster's armchair, mouth stuffed with unwanted sweets and mug of tea in hand, while he listened to a boring tale of what had happened to Harry Potter in all those years of disappearance. 

He had to admit that a small part of him had indeed felt curious as to what had happened to the boy – there were many theories and rumors, but Professor Snape knew better than to believe them. He was never told the truth – the Headmaster seemed to be the only one to know the boy's localization. And if the man didn't want to tell him, there was nothing Severus could do. Besides, _most_ of him was glad he had left – the boy had always been a pain in the arse.

This did not impede him from listening to what had in reality happened to Potter. Apparently, a group of northern Elves sensed his power, and knew that it was a power beyond anything human had ever possessed. They invited Potter to learn how to control that power with them, how to use Elven magic, and many other things.  The boy accepted the invitation, and all those year he had been living with the Elves.

"…and now I came back. It was time, I missed humanity already." Harry finished talking, and sipped at his tea. He then stared at Severus as if he had grown another head. _Well, if he is expecting some kind of compliment,_ Severus thought angrily, _he will certainly not get it._ Severus glared at Harry, who didn't look away. _The boy hasn't changed…still arrogant and ill mannered. _

"What is it boy?" He snapped. Potter gaped at him for a moment, which confused Severus. Severus was even more confused when a smile crossed the boy's eyes. And then he realized what was wrong. Throughout the time when they had been together, Severus had used the term 'boy' when addressing to Potter. And he was certainly no longer a boy. And, apparently, there was something else wrong too.

"I never thought the Professor Snape I knew would be interested in what happened to _me_." Harry explained, eyes still shining. _Damn him, he is so annoying! _ "Maybe I wasn't the only one to change..." he mused. 

Severus snorted (_does he really believe I'm interested?_), and the Headmaster, who had been silent in listening all along (apart from some small comments once in a while), started speaking, and Severus suddenly became aware of his presence again. 

"Harry, I think now would be the time to warn your friends about your arrival. Do you want me to write them a letter asking for a meeting here at school?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore smile. "I thought as much. Well, lets not loose time then."

When the two pieces of parchment were ready, an owl, which Harry had not noticed the presence before, took them. One of the letters was to Hermione and Ron, who, according to the Headmaster, lived together in a cozy village, very close to the place where The Burrow was located. The second one was to Sirius and Remus. Harry's stomach felt heavy when he imagined what would be their reactions when he told them what had happened. Talking to Snape hadn't been bad, after all, he had never really minded how the man felt about him. But his former friends…

"Harry, may I ask what you are intending to do now? If I remember correctly, you had a thought of being and Auror before you left." Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster's question – a question that only brought more doubt to his mind. He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. He couldn't give Albus the impression that he had absolutely no idea what to do next.

"Hmmm… I've been thinking quite a lot about that… There are many things I could do. Of course, a large part of my training with the Elves was dedicated to fighting, wars and combats. I could easily help the minister by being an Auror…" 

".. But..?" Asked the Headmaster. Harry blinked, and he lowered his Head, as if ashamed. His feet shifted uneasily.

"I think I wouldn't be happy with a job in the Ministry. I don't know… If I am to protect someone, I prefer to do it by myself…" Harry looked up, trying to find out what would be the expression of the Headmaster, and found concern in the man's face. It made him considerably calmer. Severus, who was still in the room (even if unnoticed), smirked. _Yes, leave it to the boy to always think he is better than everyone… A job as an Auror is too simple for the famous Harry Potter, now is it?_

Dumbledore, however, didn't seem to think like Severus.

"I understand perfectly well. I myself, could have been an Auror but decided not to. Very well. Do you have a house?" Harry nodded, not understanding the purpose of the question.

"Yes, I do. It is located in a muggle town, but is nowhere near any wizarding communities… The closest one is Diagon Alley, and that is two hours away!" Dumbledore smiled, a mischievous glint hidden behind his eyes, almost unnoticeable.

"Harry, would you mind living at Hogwarts for some time?"

The question shocked both Harry and Professor Snape, in totally different ways. Severus, who had sometime ago fetched some time ago a cup of tea for himself, let it drop in exasperation. Harry, didn't notice this happening, and just grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, of course I'd li-"

"WHAT?" Severus voice echoed, interrupting Harry's answer, and now finally marking his presence. "I CANNOT BELIE-"

"Oh please, Severus, don't be so drastic." It was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt Severus, with a wave of his hand. "He will just live here for a couple of months… It is not like I invited the man to teach here!"

But a terrible word got caught in Severus thoughts…

_Yet._

*~*~*~*~*

Rain dropped mercilessly over the old and decaying roof of the house. A man, clad in worn black robes sat on a corner of that room, knees pulled up to form the foetal position – it was all he could do to warm himself, but little did it help. He warily watched as the window flew open once again, a chilly breeze now filling the room, embracing his body to a point where he felt numb all over. Some of the already few ornaments that had once decorated the house but were now covered in dust were brought down by the wind, and pieces of broken glass, porcelain and many other materials now shattered on the floor. The man didn't seem to care though. Breathing had become painful for him now. His blue eyes were half closed, almost dead-like blank. And like that the man sat, half conscious and half unconscious –_close the window _- till another man came in, and ran desperately towards him, whispering meaningless words of comfort, embracing him, and saying his name many times.

_"Sirius…!"_

*~*~*~*~*

Warmth. It was the first thing he noticed. Then sounds. Rain? Yes, definitely rain. Sirius shifted on the bed, and slowly his eyes opened, as if for the first time. A strong light was shining somewhere, making it impossible for him to open them fully. 

"…light…" he whispered. Instantly there was a startled sound beside him – probably his companion, whoever it was, hadn't noticed he was awake. Some moments later the light dimmed a little, making it possible for him to see.

His companion was Remus.

"Sirius, are you well?"

"Yes…I could be better, but I'm fine. What…happened?" His voice was hoarse, but he could still speak at least.

"I left the house to go to Hillingtop – the Mister was murdered, remember? – and you stayed behind. I noticed a storm had started, and I did my best to try to get to you in time – I know you cannot do magic, or else they'll track you down." Sirius smiled dryly. "When I got home, you were only half conscious…Sirius I got so worried…!" Sirius rolled his eyes, the same old humour never leaving him. Remus, smiled vaguely in return, and something inside Sirius snapped…_wait…he's hiding something… _

"What is it Remus? There is something you are not telling me."

"What…? Oh no, don't be silly." Remus gave Sirius a nervous laugh, but stopped abruptly when he saw it had no effect on the man. "Damn you… "

"Remus, I know you better than any other person does." Sirius continued, impatiently. "And, you are a terrible liar. Tell me, what is it?"

"Well, Dumbledore sent us a letter… it was quite vague, but I sensed there is something wrong. Very wrong. I don't know exactly what is it, maybe it was the way he chose his words…I can't shake of this feeling." There was an apprehensive air to Remus' gaze. "He told us to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. But of course," he said, an commanding edge in his tone "we will only leave when you are cured." Sirius glared at Remus, who smiled happily. 

_Oh, by the love of God, how can I stand this man?_

*~*~*~*~*

The only presence that indicated life in the room was the blonde boy who paced around as if searching for something. The rest of the room was as still as death – a very peculiar quality when you are talking about wizarding households. In fact, there was nothing inside that room that would make it obviously owned by a wizard – apart from the fact that the blonde man held a wooden stick in his right hand. And the man did seem to own the place (or something very close to that), as he paced with an air of superiority.

The man seemed to be in his early twenties, still young and fresh, as his father would call him sometimes. Malice was evident in every feature of his body – it looked like he had been born to tease, hurt, smirk and conquer. He was extremely (and I do mean extremely) sexy. Robes, made of dark green silk, embraced his body, and accentuated his lean features. There were also some details in silver, like the 'M' in very bottom of the robe. All together, it made him seem majestic, and for some reason all his splendour seemed to be connected to that 'M'. 

Another man came into the room, and all the magnificence the boy held seemed to be multiplied by ten. This second man was very similar to the first one, even better – much better. He was taller, much more elegant – the silver hair, that in the first's case was short and extremely tidy, for him it was shoulder length, framing his face in perfect harmony. He also seemed to be much more experienced than the former. Yes, definitely the second man was a dream.

"Father." The first man said, eyes shining. The second one – the father – made his way to stand before the boy, so close that son could feel father's breath caressing him. The son closed his eyes, either in pleasure or in pain.

A/N:: THE FOLLOWING PART SUGGESTS A FATHER/SON SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP.

"Draco," the elder answered, in a cold yet sensual voice. "My Draco…" the father's led his soft hand to cup the son's – Draco's – chin. Draco's own thin hand half covered his father's one, and Draco took it to his lips – he softly kissed the palm and then licked the fingers. "Oh, Draco, I'm so glad… L**** came back to me today… the Minister was killed…oh, yes, I'm so glad…my baby boy…" 

Draco continued licking his father's hand, even if hating thoughts crossed his mind. L**** had been here… L**** must have touched his father too, as always. Even as his father kissed him hungrily, Draco could feel the taste of L**** in his lips…His hand dug into his father's hair, but for a moment it seemed to be _that_ auburn hair, and not his father's silvery blonde… _He must have kissed him too, licked his whole body, made him cry in pleasure…As always…_

Draco cried into his father's kissing mouth, hate and jealousy building up inside him. He was shoved to the floor in return. And then he knew what would happen next, for his father did not lie beside him on the floor. Isntead, he just lifted his wand, and aiming it at Draco whispered one horrible word.

"_Crucio_."

*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter:: Hermione and Ron appear, everyone meets, Harry's thoughts, Severus' thoughts, and Lucius continues to do evil…

Tell your friends about this fic! Hehe^^

R&R.


End file.
